Despues de tanto imaginarlo ¡Fue cierto!
by Zaida Slytherin
Summary: hey que cuentan fanaticas de hulk, desde hace tiempo pense en hacer un fanfic sobre el y aqui esta ;D espero les guste a todas las fanaticas de el este fanfic que tanto tiempo estuve pensando en hacer besos-3- y disfruten xD P.D : habra algo de loki/O.C
1. Chapter 1

Introducción:

-Por qué nadamas aparece ese Hulk en las películas solo de él, debería aparecer mejor el Bruce de los Avengers.

Sonreí porque sabía que era la única de mis amigas que pensaba eso mientras miraba en la TV el comercial de la película 2 que pasarían en la noche.

-Ojala el único Bruce Banner y único Hulk fuera Mark Ruffalo.

Sonreí imaginándolo solo a el y acostándome un tanto cansada por llegar tarde a casa por salir con mis amigas en mi cumpleaños.

-Desearía saber que se siente ver a Hulk contra Loki y a los avengers , dije bajo y riendo un poco recordando la escena donde hulk le da una paliza al ¨dios¨ del engaño mientras abrazaba mi almohada mientras caía del sueño .


	2. Chapter 2

Espero les guste el capitulo 1 ;D disfrutenlo

Capitulo 1 QUE! Estoy en the Avengers!

Senti como alguien me cargaba pero eso no podia ser posible , a mis 18 años ni mi papa podia ya conmigo porque simplemente no era muy delgada que digamos eso era cierto pero si tenia lo mio ;D xD y cuando me cargaba era en su espalda pero esta vez senti unos fuertes brazos demasiado como para ser que abri los ojos rapidamente pero como siempre al despertar veia algo borroso pero sabia que habia algo o mas bien alguien y aun borroso el color que veia era verde , iba a moverme pero escuche a algo parecido a policias con un altavoz.

-Rindete monstruo! Cooperaras con nosotros , esa voz era conocida para mi era la voz de una mujer y precisamente esa mujer que al verla en mi pelicula favorita ella era una de las personas que no me llegaron a agradar nunca por mas que intentara convencerme de que era una buena persona.

- Viuda negra , dije con voz muy baja hablando mas para mi que para alguien entonces recorde que seguian cargandome y parpadee un par de veces mas para ver mejor quien era y efectivamente la persona que pense que me estaba cargando si era real en carne y hueso ahí cargandome como si no pesara absolutamente nada puesto que para el en efecto no pesaba sonrei un poco y en mi mente estaba gritando y tratando de ver si no era un sueño o algo parecido pero eso no podia ser YO! En la pelicula! Pero mi mente hizo clic en ese momento esa parte no recordaba haberla visto ninguna de las mas de las 100 veces que la habia visto pero eso no me importaba yo estaba embobada mirandolo a el , el que aunque dijeran que era un mounstruo a mi me parecia el mejor super heroe de todos y mas por que era precisamente del color que mas me gustaba verde.

Despues de quedarme mirandolo embobada un rato el se dio cuenta y volteo a mirarme un tanto extrañado pero vi que esos ojos a pesar de estar enojado a mi me miraba como si quisiera protejerme de aquellos policias que el sabia y yo que eran los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D

Aquí les traigo mi capitulo nuevo espero les guste ^w^ comenten si les gusto para seguirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

You you x3 aquí va el capítulo 2 de la historia ya saben si les gusta comenten ;D

Capítulo 2 La historia cambia… y yo estoy en ella!

El no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencido, sabía que si oponía resistencia alguna me iban a dañar también a mí pero yo me preguntaba por qué el siendo él y aunque no me gustara admitirlo el ya tenía alguien que aún seguía queriendo pero porque me protegía aun siendo hulk.

De repente pude ver el brillo en sus ojos me sorprendí pero al mismo tiempo me alegre vi ese mismo brillo que había visto en las películas del otro hulk pero este bruce era mi preferido y el único que me hubiera hecho ponerme igual que un tomate en ese momento vi el mismo brillo como cuando vio a la doctora de las otras películas y aunque no recuerde el nombre de ella no importaba ahora el estaba mirándome solo a mi y si hubiera hablado mis palabras saldrían tartamudeando y tan bajo que ni siquiera dumbo con sus orejas pudiera escuchar.

Pero además de feliz y querer gritar me sentí un tanto confundida , me di cuenta que seguía mirándome y ahora hasta las orejas las sentía arder y en mi mente me reprochaba por sentirme tan avergonzada solo por mirarlo pero nunca imagine en que yo lo vería a el cara a cara aun así cada vez que miraba la película nunca cambiaba esa mirada para el solamente para él era aquella mirada y ahora me sentía mucho más roja y mi respiración era más fuerte por lo que pensaba, trate de calmarme pero entonces el me seguía mirando y simplemente me sonrió me sentía como tonta mirándolo embobada pero era inevitable para mí porque era el el hulk que siempre quise conocer el único que yo sabía era el verdadero e inigualablemente poderoso hulk. Mi mente estaba mas que feliz pero recordé la situación en la que estábamos con la agente Romanoff para mi desgracia no era el agente barton el me caua un poco mejor que ella.

-Bruce puedes bajarme?, le dije avergonzada porque nunca lo había visto en la vida real pero me notaba segura porque sabía que pasaría a continuación o tal vez no tanto ya que había cambiado un poco la parte donde Romanoff habla con bruce.

Pude notar la expresión de bruce evite reírme porque cuando la vi recordé cuando estaba tranquila en mi asiento en el salón de clases y dijo repentinamente que habría examen sabía que mi cara se parecía a la de el en ese momento.

-Se que no me conoces de nada pero yo a ti si confía en mi bruce , le dije mientras iba avanzando hacia su mano verde lentamente esa mano que siempre quise sentir en la vida real e incluso mis sueños.

El me bajo con sumo cuidado como si pensara que un movimiento brusco que hiciera me rompería.

Al estar ya en el suelo lo mire por última vez y le sonreí , voltee con seguridad hacia Natasha ella no lograba entender como el Dr. Banner defendia a alguien asi y yo no entendia por que todos le apuntaban al pobre Bruce con sus armas asi si en la película no recuerdo que eso pasara y no era la casa de Bruce sino un poco mas lejos el lugar donde estábamos y se suponía que el no estaría de ese color en esta escena.

-Natasha , dije notándome segura de lo que hacia y con algo de molestia por tener que hablarle a ella

-Para ya con esto Bruce te acompañara pero ellos, señale a los agentes .bajaran sus armas.

Sabia que por dentro estaba que moria de miedo pero no lo demostraba y mas que eso estaba feliz.

-Lo hare pero calma al Dr., me dijo seria

-Bien, dije igual que ella y volteé a ver a bruce mas relajada

-Bruce se que estas enojado y mas que eso pero por favor logra calmarte y vuelve al bueno inteligente , me iba sonrojando cada vez que decía algo y el me miraba a los ojos y lindo Bruce que siempre me ha gustado , eso lo dije un poco mas bajo pero sabia que el me escucho y me acerque a el a abrazarlo para calmarlo mas rápidamente .

El acepto mi abrazo pero también tubo mucho cuidado al abrazarme también temiendo lo peor , entonces el fue calmándose y sentí como se volvia bruce ese bruce cariñoso que tanto me gustaba y cada vez mi corazón latia mas y mas rápido por que sentí el pecho del ahora bruce cerca de mi rostro pero escuche un ruido y supe que ahora sus pantalones se habían caído el se solto un tanto avergonzado y me paralice un segundo pero luego lo vi todo desnudo

-oh dios esto es un sueño un muy buen sueño , dije bajo y muy muy roja y mas que eso quería gritar que lo había visto TODO pero recordé que no era la única aho entonces lo volvi a abrazar sabia que estaba desnudo pero no quería que la agente lo mirara y yo estaba como en el cielo y luego en voz baja le dije:

- sube el pantalón yo te cubro mientras lo haces , estaba algo nerviosa y tartamudeaba un poco .

-Lamento que el otro tipo no pueda dejar mis pantalones en su estado normal , dijo volteado yo sabia que estaba rojo por la vergüenza y entonces le dije sonriendo

-Si estoy ahí para cubrirte ten por seguro que no importara si caen o no , también estaba roja pero no importaba sabia que lo quería a el y solo a el

Yo xD aquí termina el capitulo este si esta medio larguillo espero les guste


End file.
